


Love Letters

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finds a box of old letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

The sound of laughter led Dave Rossi up a flight of stairs that his knees really didn't like these days. His wife of twelve years was in the attic, kneeling in front of a box and grinning.

"What are you looking at?"

Emily turned her smile on him and he saw that there were tears on her cheeks too. "Old letters. Mostly from you to me." She lifted her face for a kiss. "You're such a sap."

"You like it." He stroked his fingers through her hair. "Mm, you're so beautiful."

She laughed. "Someday Cara's going to inherit an entire bundle of letters in your handwriting that describe in great detail just how beautiful I am, how much you love me and how precious our relationship is to you."

Dave sighed in mock exasperation and curled his fingers around hers. His arthritis had been making it harder to write the love notes he still slipped under his wife's pillow once a week, but he refused to give it up.

"She's got her own letters." He often slipped notes into their daughter's sack lunches. Her friends were all jealous.

Emily smiled and kissed his knuckles. "Your handwriting means love to us."

_   
**Birthday double-drabble for [](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/profile)[**severity_softly**](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/) (Rossi/Prentiss)**   
_


End file.
